Code Of Consolation
by DeathByConformity44
Summary: Rolo sets out to prove how much he loves his older brother, by consoling him in his darkest moment. Rolo is not aware that perhaps...he was the one that needed consoling in the first place. LuluxRolo Yaoi content


**+Code Of Consolation+**

++by DeathByConformity44++

_I made a promise to you. I promised you a new future. Your future...is with me. From the beginning, you never felt like you belonged with Britannia. You belong with me. _

"Wanting happiness isn't a crime," I told him, wishing with all of my heart I could take away all of his doubt, all of his fears, all of this pain. I walked up to him, standing so close we were almost touching. I looked up at him, feeling his warm breath on my face. "No one would have to be hurt. Look, we still have time to undo what's been done. It's alright. I'll never abandon you, I promise. I'll stay with you as your brother forever, Lelouch."  
I could see my reflection mirrored in his perfect purple eyes. How large they were, how delicate his breath, as if he wanted to believe me, but couldn't find the strength anymore, now that he had become useless. He felt as if he had no purpose now. I knew exactly how that felt. I knew what it was like to wander aimlessly, to do anything asked of me if it gave me any kind of direction, a sense of order and an inkling of preparation for a future I had thought I could never have. When no one needs you...what is the point of even existing?  
"Lelouch," I whispered, my heart aching. "Please, don't give up. I need you."

Lelouch's eyes widened even further. I leaned forward and buried my face into his chest, closing my eyes as I inhaled his scent. I had never been touched before. Never been hugged with kindness until I had met Lelouch. His arms slid slowly around me, as if he were completely numb inside, had no spirit left and I was all that was keeping him together. I smiled into his jacket, and reached up to clutch a handful of material.

"Rolo..." he breathed into my hair. He planted a small kiss on the top of my head, and slowly moved to my ear, breathing into it for a moment, before gently capturing the top of my ear into his warm, moist lips, suckling softly. I froze in surprise. Lelouch had asked Kallen to console him...that there were things she could do for that...He tried to kiss her...Was he asking me the same thing? Was he asking me to console him?  
Trying not to disturb him, I tilted my head up slightly to look at him, wondering if I could read his perfect features. His eyes were half-closed as he released my ear, looking down at me, eyes dimly registering what he had done and watching my reaction. I wasn't sure what to think or feel, which was why I made no gesture to stop him when he closed his eyes completely and lowered his lips to my own.  
Lelouch buried his lips deeply into mine, searching for something only he could name. Kallen was heartless. How could she not see how broken Lelouch was? My heart ached so much for him...I wanted to console him, wanted to make everything better. If he wanted this kiss, I would gladly give it to him, and let his tongue enter my parted lips, to explore my mouth, his breathing becoming more heated against my face. It was pleasant, this new sensation, of my big brother stroking my tongue with his own, as if trying to coax it to life. I had never been kissed before. Kissing was...what people did...when they loved each other, right? And I loved my big brother. I would do anything for him.  
I tightened my grip on Lelouch's shirt and stood on the tips of my toes, the better to press my lips to his, closing my eyes and letting my tongue caress his own and gasping when he captured my tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. I could see why people enjoyed kissing, I could feel it all through my body, felt it stir between my legs. I whimpered with an unknown want as Lelouch's hands slipped up the back of my black school shirt, rubbing beautiful, invisible designs into the skin of my lower back and slowly making his way up along my spine.

This felt so...good. Why hadn't Lelouch shown me how this felt before? Was he so moved by what I had said?

"Mmn...Rolo," he sighed against my lips, as I felt his hips move forward slightly, into my stomach. I opened my eyes with surprise as I felt something firm pressing into me. I didn't want Lelouch to stop exploring the small length of my jaw, but I couldn't help but look down, wondering what this strange disturbance was. Lelouch moved slightly back, looking down to see what had captured my attention. There was something protruding from between his legs. Was that...?  
Lelouch chuckled softly in my ear and reached up to caress my cheek. "Tell me, Rolo...do you love me?"

"Y-yes," I stuttered, still looking at Lelouch's obvious arousal. There was a part of me that feared it, but another part that was curious as to what would happen if I were to touch it. How would it feel? How would Lelouch react?

"Mmn...How much do you love me, Rolo?" Lelouch asked, chest rumbling with the sound of his voice, a slight moan and a hint of silky amusement in his tone.

"I love you, big brother," I told him, licking my lips to moisten them, feeling Lelouch's hands move to hold my waist, stroking my ribs with his fingertips, making my legs tremble and a tingling sensation grow in the same spot between my legs as Lelouch's. "I love you so much." Why was my voice so breathy? Was I really panting, my heart thumping so loudly in my chest?

"Rolo..." He pulled me over to a pile of timber and sat down, making me stand between his legs as he reached up underneath the front of my shirt, making something contract within me, tightening like a spring. My legs trembled even more as he let his fingers trail upwards, until he had captured a nipple between his perfect fingertips. I cried out softly, putting my hands on his shoulders, unsure what to do or what Lelouch wanted as he rubbed and pinched.

"Big brother," I moaned softly as he pushed up my shirt as far as he could and let his tongue swirl against one of my nipples, sucking it, taunting it with his wet heat. I bit my lip, trying to stifle the moans and whimpers that escaped me, but Lelouch moved his lips against mine, freeing them.

"I like it when you moan, Rolo," he murmured, licking my upper lip. He took my hands from his shoulders and held them in one hand. "Don't you want to touch me, too? Show me how much you love me, Rolo. Show me how much you need me."

I tried to swallow as he tore open the fastenings of his jacket and brought my hands to the buttons of his dark shirt. My heart began to beat even harder in my chest, and my hands began to tremble. It was hard as he sighed, his purple eyes watching my face, questioning perhaps if I really loved him. Of course I loved Lelouch. He was my big brother, he promised to protect me and look after me. He told me I belonged with him.  
I knew it would be harder to undo the buttons without looking at them with the way my hands shook, but I did my best as I slammed my lips clumsily against his own, kissing him back. He smiled against my lip, letting my tongue travel slowly, nervously into the cavern of his hot mouth. It felt like eternity, the time it took to open his shirt. I sweated with fear that perhaps Lelouch would change his mind, would push me away impatiently and do it himself, or was would think that I didn't love him. I only wanted to please my big brother. When the material came free, I desperately searched for some way to make up for the long wait, and moved to fondle his nipples the way he had done to me. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Good boy, Rolo," he breathed, moving his lips down my throat and sucking on the vein in my neck, making my breathing come in furious, shaky pants and made my legs tremble.

I marvelled over the way his nipples became hard to my touch, and struggled to remain standing as he began to unfasten my school pants. He yanked them to my ankles, along with my underwear, revealing me to the cool air. I flushed, seeing how erect I was, embarrassed. What would Lelouch think?  
I let out a cry of surprise and pleasure as his fingers wrapped around my form, his purple eyes watching my face to see my own screw up with the intensity of the feelings he sent coursing through me as he stroked the length, ran his finger along the throbbing vein underneath. I couldn't help but shudder and thrust my hips slightly forward towards him, wanting him to touch me more. My cheeks burned further. I didn't want to do anything that would displease Lelouch.

"You're doing so well, Rolo," he breathed, one of his hands sliding behind me, squeezing one of my cheeks. I whimpered, enjoying the feel of his warm hand, but froze when his finger slid down into the crevice of my bottom and rubbed against my opening. "How does it feel, Rolo?"

It was hard to focus on it as his other hand continued to work my front, but I felt no discomfort or pain, so I assumed it felt good.  
"Please, give me more, Lelouch," I panted, and moaned as his finger pressed in, feeling me. It was the strangest sensation, but it didn't feel bad. I felt another finger enter, and Lelouch began to rub in and out, working in time with his ministrations on the throbbing length between my legs.

I whimpered on each movement, legs quivering and threatening to give out. I was surprised to find my eyes were shut. "Don't come, Rolo," he moaned silkily. "Not yet. Keep it going."

The way he spoke to me almost threatened to make me reach that white haven of intensity, but I held it in with all I could, not wanting to disappoint my beloved brother. I felt his hand leave my member and take one of my smaller hands, placing it where his hand had just left. "Touch yourself for me, Rolo."

A little timid, but wanting to please, I tried to mimic his movements, and found that it was almost as pleasurable. It took all I had to keep standing up, the way my toes curled in my shoes and my legs were shot through with nerves and electricity. Still stroking myself, his other hand still working at me from behind, I watched as he undid his belt with one hand and pushed his pants down, revealing himself, throbbing and hungry.

What could such a thing taste like? I wanted nothing more than to feel it, explore its texture. I bit my lip with the intensity of my wanting. I didn't want to do anything to upset him, so I slowly got onto my knees, eyes locked on the object of my desire between his beautiful ivory legs. He didn't stop me at all as I leaned forward, and spread his legs a little further for better access. What would I do first? I lowered my head down and slowly took it into my mouth, feeling Lelouch jerk beneath me, both of his hands reaching up to curl into my hair.

He didn't taste of much in particular, but I enjoyed the taste around the tip of him, letting my tongue work into the slit there. He let out a deep, pleasant noise, and slowly began to guide my head against him, pushing and pulling me in a pattern, the noise of my lips against his slick skin and my suckling of him teasing my ears.  
I reached down to touch myself as he had instructed me earlier, and the pleasure from it distracted me from the ministrations on Lelouch. I was going to explode, I wasn't sure how or what exactly was going to happen, but I knew I wanted it. It was why we were doing this, wasn't it? To reach this point of pleasure?

"Rolo, stop," Lelouch panted, pulling me back and urging me onto my feet. He stood up and pushed me gently onto the timber he had just vacated and made me lay on my back. He pulled off my shoes and socks before tearing away the bundle of my pants away from my ankles and pulled my legs to his hips, urging them to wrap around him which I did so happily. I had no idea what he had in mind, but I was sure this would be the release I needed.

I could see only the starry sky above us, and felt something probe at my entrance again, and then push in. I cried out slightly, feeling a tinge of pain, but also a sweet, mind-blowing explosion as he touched an amazing spot within me as he slid in. "Oh...Lelouch," I moaned, trying to pull him in further with my legs. He pulled out slightly, still nice, but made me fear he would leave me here, wanting it. I cried out loudly as he slammed back in, and repeated the process, searching for the same spot he had hit at first. I didn't care, I enjoyed this, I cried out on every hit, wanted him to fill me.

I reached between my legs once more to fondle myself, my eyes fluttering closed as I worked myself. "Le...Lelouch...I can't bear anymore..." I gasped, my skin burning all over.  
"Then come, Rolo. Let it all out."  
That was all I needed to embrace the explosion within me, shuddered as I ejected something wonderful. Lelouch continued to thrust, and as my release began to wind down, he filled me with the same essence I had just released. I gasped at the warmth, felt it lap at my inner walls.  
Lelouch moved a little more, then finally stopped, resting himself on top of me.

"Big brother...I love you," I murmured, awash in a warm glow. Lelouch looked up at me from where his head rested on my chest, his purple eyes wide. He didn't speak for a while.

"I love you, too, Rolo," he mumbled, standing up and beginning to dress himself, straightening out his clothes. He turned around, appearing to cover his face with his hands. "We can't stay here, Rolo. Get dressed and we'll go home."

I quickly put on my clothes, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe off the white liquid from my stomach. I wanted to reach for his hand as he walked away, but there was something about his stance, as if he were still sad. I wanted to take away his pain...but it seemed now...that I had been useless. I had only distracted him from it for a few minutes. My own step became slow, and I followed after him, saddened that I was so useless, that I couldn't console my brother when he needed it.

"Rolo," he said. I looked up, but he was facing straight ahead, so I could see no emotion to betray his thoughts. "Don't tell anyone about what happened. It's something that should be treasured, for us alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lelouch," I answered, unsure whether to smile or not. Treasure it? Of course I would. I would remember this night for the rest of my life. "Lelouch?"

"Yes, Rolo?"

"Will we ever...do that again?"

"No, Rolo."

Did that mean I had consoled him? Then why did he still look as if his heart were made of stone, heavy in his chest? It was so hard to tell, without seeing his face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked.

"I didn't make you happy, did I? I just wanted...to make you forget everything. Forget Nunnally, forget Zero, forget Kallen."

He stopped and turned around, his lips curving into the smallest of smiles. I paused in my step, and let him walk back to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Forgive me, Rolo. I'm just sorry you can't understand things as they are. I'm very thankful for what you've done, but Rolo, this can't happen again. And you did make me happy."

"Yes, Lelouch."

He kissed my lips gently and began to leave. I followed after him, but not before deciding that I would not listen to him. This would not be the last time. He forgot that I could freeze him, I could do it in his sleep, and there I could bestow as many kisses upon him as I wanted.

Before I met Lelouch, I didn't know the meaning of kindness, affection or tenderness. I had never been hugged before, nor kissed, and looking back, I could see how rough it had made me, how callous and unfeeling. So cold. And now...Lelouch had warmed me. Had shown me these things, so I could finally feel. Finally know what love was.

Lelouch...I really do love you. And while I was trying to console you, you've consoled me.

**A/N.: **My shortest fic ever! I've always wanted to write a Code Geass fic and I've been trying to improve my one-shots, so this is a result of that. I suppose this is just PWP, but I'd still love feedback! This fic was basically exploring how Lelouch often uses Rolo, exploiting Rolo's love for him.


End file.
